Quando as coisas vão bem
by LuNa FoReVeR - I hate Hancock
Summary: Luffy x Nami 2 ANOS DEPOIS! Leia e descubra. É uma fic muito fofa!


SE VOCÊ É UM FÃ DE HANCOCK X LUFFY NÃO LEIA ISSO!

Luffy x Nami

Para os fãs de LuNa

Sunny Go - 2 anos depois…

2 anos depois e o bando de Luffy se encontrou. Depois de algumas aventuras, eles finalmente tiveram um pouco de paz.

"Oi, pessoal! Nós precisamos de comida para abastecer o navio. Vocês podem sair pra pegar um pouco pra gente?"

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOO, NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" - Berrou Sanji com coraçõezinhos nos olhos -

"Ótimo. Então eu vou ficar aqui com o Luffy e olhar o navio." - Ela disse num tom calmo, com olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso no rosto -

"O quê? Por que o Luffy? E eu?" - Disse Sanji com ciúmes -

"Porque ele teve um dia difícil e está dormindo agora. Além do mais, Chopper tem que colher plantas medicinais para usar nas feridas e cortes dele. É por isso que eu vou ficar aqui e olhar o navio." - Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e as mãos apoiadas sob o queixo -

"Hmmm…Tá bom então. O Luffy tá dormindo não tá? Então acho que não tem problema." - Ele murmurou de olhos fechados -

"V-Vocês vão sair sem mim? - Era Luffy. Ele estava muito fraco e ainda não podia falar muito bem -

"Não. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, então pare de falar e fique feliz. Desse jeito você vai piorar." - Nami disse sem expressão alguma -

"O-Ok. Foi mal." - Ele disse com seu sorriso desumano. -

"Oi, borrachudo de merda, se você fizer algo a minha preciosa Nami-swan eu vou te matar!" - Sanji gritou com raiva -

"Vai ficar tudo bem, cozinheiro-san. Não se preocupe."

"CLAAAAAAAROOOOOOO, ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAANNN! VAMOS LÁ!"

Depois que todos saíram

"Luffy, você tá bem?" - A ruiva perguntou preocupada -

"A-hã…só um pouco tonto." - Ele sorriu -

"Chopper voltará logo. Não se preocupe. se você precisar de algo é só falar, tá?"

- Ela sorriu e, levemente, apoiou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele -

"Por que você tá fazendo tudo isso?" - Ele perguntou, embora um pouco nervoso com tudo aquilo -

"Quê? Eu tô fazendo algo errado?" - Ela perguntou preocupada -

"N-Não. Mas não fica preocupada comigo. Eu tô bem."

"Por que você não quer que eu cuide de você?"

"Porque eu me senti um lixo quando você estava doente…E eu não quero que você se sinta do mesmo jeito."

"L-Luffy..." - Ela corou um pouco e Luffy sorriu - "Não diga isso assim! Eu me preocupo porquê-" - Nami não conseguiu terminar a frase -

"Porquê eu sou seu capitão?" - Luffy perguntou num tom sério -

"É-É! Isso aí! Você é meu capitão e eu quero te ver bem! Não diga que você não me quer perto de você como se isso não fosse nada!" - Depois disso, Nami começou a chorar - "D-Desculpa. Da próxima vez eu vou chamar a R-Robin -" - Ela disse, entre soluços, tentando enxugar as lágrimas -

"N-Não! Eu não quero a Robin nem mais ninguém! Eu só não quero que você se sinta mal como eu me senti!" - Luffy disse isso, e segurou o seu braço -

"N-Não chora! Por favor… não chora, Nami! E não fique preocupada que quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu." -Ele disse preocupado -

"Eu te fiz prometi pra aquele cara e agora eu já-" - Sua navegadora o interrompeu…do modo mais doce possível, dando um beijo nele, e ficando assim por um tempinho -

"Cala a boca, Luffy. Eu já entendi…" - Aí ela começou a chorar de novo -

"P-Por que você fez isso?" - Ele perguntou com um pouco de felicidade em sua fala, quase imperceptível - "Você tá chorando…" - Luffy rapidamente tentou enxugar suas lágrimas

"Idiota…são lágrimas de alegria… eu te beijei porquê -" - Ela parou -"Eu te amo, Luffy!" - Ela sorriu tristemente, não sabendo o que ele poderia dizer -

"Você me ama? Sério?" - Nami assentiu com a cabeça -

"Você sabe o que é amor, Luffy?"

"Não exatamente…eu não sei mas…Eu sinto algo que eu não consigo explicar…Eu não sei como fazer coisas pra você e eu não sei do que você gosta mais do que laranjas. Eu não sou um médico ou um espadachim. Eu nunca quero ficar perto de você porque você me bate toda hora. Eu não sou um atirador ou um gênio. E eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, mas eu quero te ver feliz, e eu também quero te ajudar quando você precisar. Eu quero te confortar e não quero ver você chorar, Nami. Então…eu acho que eu também te amo…" - Luffy ficou ali, parado, olhando para ela com um sorriso - aquele sorriso -

"L-Luffy…Ai meu Deus isso é tão - Por que você não me disse?" - Ela disse com um largo sorriso -

"Porque você nunca me disse, aí eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim..."

"Idiota! Agora eu te amo mais!" - Nami disse chorando mais ainda e abraçando seu capitão -

"Sanji não vai gostar disso…" - Eles riram e se abraçaram mais forte -

"Sem problema. Eu falo com a Robin e ela dá um jeitinho de falar pra ele."

"Você vai falar que nós estamos juntos?"

"Eles precisam saber, certo?" - Luffy assentiu e beijou sua bochecha -

Depois que todos voltaram para o Sunny

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN! EU VOLTEEEEEIII!" - Luffy ficou com raiva -

"Oi, Sanji, escuta -" - Luffy foi interrompido pela sua rainha dos piratas -

"Hmmmm…ele só está um pouco tonto…não liga pro que esse idiota fala." - Ela disse com um sorriso falso -

"Volte pro seu quarto agora, Luffy. Você precisa descansar." - Robin, que estava entendendo a situação, riu um pouco -"Navegadora-san?" - Nami fechou os olhos e sorriu. -

"É. É isso. Você pode falar com o Sanji depois?" - Ela sussurrou para Robin -

"Claro. Eu estou feliz por vocês dois." - Ela respondeu, sussurrando também - "Vocês são um par bonitinho." - Nami corou um pouco, o que fez Robin e Luffy rirem -

"Oi,oi! O que é tão engraçado, Sanji?" - Usopp perguntou -

"Vai saber!" - Sanji respondeu irritado

"OOOIII! NÓS PRECISAMOS DE UMA FESTA!" - Gritou Luffy animado -

"QUÊ? POR QUÊ ISSO AGORA?" - Foi o que todos gritaram como resposta, exceto Nami e Robin

"Eu falei com ele, navegadora-san." - Disse Robin com um sorriso -

"E…" - Robin apontou pro Sanji, que estava com Chopper e Nami sorriu -

"LUFFY! CORRE! O SANJI QUER TE MATAR!"

Fim

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de One Piece!

Comentem, por favor.

Eu ainda vou escrever mais fics, então esperem por elas!

PS:LuNa forever,certo? Valeu por todos que leram isso!


End file.
